Dawn of the Dragon
by lalala145
Summary: A long forgotten past is uncovered revealing a very powerful new enemy and quite possibly the end of Shen Gong Wu. Can it be stopped or will darkness rise to an ancient evil, The Demon


**Xaoilin Showdown: Dawn of the Dragon**

**Chapter 1: A New Dragon A New Enemy **

**Note: it's literally a continuation of the show, also note that I made the plot up**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that's not mine**

**

* * *

**

"My kin cursed to remain objects, they shall remain so no longer" The voice growls as it's sinister eyes glow red in the dark abyss

~* at the temple*~

A month after Rai was chosen as the leader.

You'd expect battles againt the Hialin side left, right and center. The reality was well:

"I'm so bored nothing's happened in an entire month" Rai blurts out in the middle of 'training one's mine'

Omi begs to differ " It's not boring weird thing always happen during training and we have been training daily'

" I ment nothing's been happening outside of training." Rai responds " ever since that lovely quest there has been been: no new wu, no Hialin people trying to steal our wu and no incidents where we can see if our training actually pays off." he continues

It was now impossible to hear you're own thoughts but these were pointless since everyone one kinda had a version of those same thought, Omi was trying to be optimistic but optimizing the truth is an epic fail.

" You know it's weird how the entire time no one has attacked us, not even Jack tried anything" Kimiko says

" Maybe we scared them with my awesome strength" Omi goes attempting to show off muscles that didn't really exist

" um no they'r most likely planning something big" was the response

" well it's likely but from experience Jack Spicer has the planning capabilities of a flea run over by stampeding bison" Clay pipes up

Everyone else she stared in confusion in complete silence until a cricket croaked

"what the heck does that mean I mean I get the flea part but why is it run over?" Dojo appears out of no were holding the Giant Scroll of Shen Gong Wu

" Dojo so the Wu heard our cries of boredom and one activated" Rai blurts

Dojo just nodded and stared then unrolled to the newly activated Wu which wasn't existent

" wait something must be wrong here you say that there's a new Wu somewhere but it's unnamed?" Kimiko goes

Dojo shrugs "either way we should check it out cause well" Dojo pauses then switches to Chibi mode "I need some action as well I gained weight just sitting sitting around waiting" after that dramatic show of honesty he goes giant and everyone hops on then Dojo takes off.

~* Chase's lair*~

Wuya was soaking in a hot bath at the time it seems that the only reason she hadn't attempted to attack the temple was because at the moment the only other people to have Wu was Jack and Hanibal Roy Bean and neither one of them was willing to lend her some and Chase wasn't interested.

then suddenly it seemed she was in a state of panic and then " New Shen Gong Wu and one that's unknown"

a few minutes later in the throne room she finds Chase who predicts what she about to say and answers

" no I won't help you attack the temple for some useless objects"

she shakes her head "no not that there's a newly activated Shen Gong Wu and the best part about it is that I have no idea what it is"

Chase still staring into the seeing eye goes " Alright but you're on you're own"

Wuya smiles

~*Jack's lair*~

"Log 1234 date who cares" Jack pauses still staring into the webcam he's using the rings under his eyes tell you he's pulled a bunch of all nighters

" Test 232 has failed it seems that creating mass producing robots with artificial intelligence so I don't have to keep on ordering them around to do the simpilest things either leads to 'A.)' a riot cause by yours truly still in the habit of ordering them and their minds resist, or 'b.)' mass self-destructs due to their artificial personalities being against taking over the world with violence." Another pause " The outcomes are all the same and I quit project massive army of free thinking Jackbots cause it's annoying me" then he presses the stop recording button. He almost instantly falls asleep, snoring and drooling

A few seconds later some loud beeping noise a very familiar noise which wakes him up intantly " New Wu? that hasn't happened in a while" he blurts

a pause to stretch then " Butlerbot some energy drink please"

then he straps the copter pack and takes off with a bunch of Jackbots

~* In the middle of the Gobi desert*~

a golden statue of a lady incrusted with jewels half buried in the sand gleamed in the blazing hot sun. Dojo landed a couple steps away to the north of it and mentioned that that was the Wu then everyone ran towards the statue, Jack was a few meters away and shrinking quickly to the east it, Wuya was a few steps away to the west. they all closed in and then something triggered a massive fight scene which ends in everyone grabbing a hold of the statue causing it to glow Chase leisurely walked closer to get a good view of the inevitable to come.

"I challenge you to a xaio.." Jack blurts out the oh so famous words but was interrupted by:

The the statue suddenly having the temperature of the inside of a volcano which causes flames to whip around the statue in a manner to make everyone around it back away and cleared the sand around it and made a crater where the floor of it was covered in a thick layer of smooth glass. the flames whipped around and traveled to the top of the statues head where they joined as one and mysteriously went out a minute of compete silence then from the smoke the flames left rose a giant ghostly dragon almost like Dojo when he's giant sized but the arms were in fact massive bat like wings with membranes that were stretched taught and joined at where the hips were and instead of just a thumb 3 massively long and slender fingers tipped with scythe like claws, it's head with all the details of an evil looking dragon, long sharp dainty yet deadly looking horns, saber teeth, a massive frill around it's neck that was controlled and what ever other details it was long, skinny an looked as deadly as any monster. Yet it looked like a ghost it rose up in the sky then dove down attacking the ones who touches the statue actually causing them damage then diving straight into the statue causing it to explode.

when the dust from the explosion died down what was revealed was a woman, she looked about 19 or 20 with her ankle length jet black hair, her glowing red reptilian eyes surrounded by maroon eyeliner and topped black and blue eyeshadow that made them look dark an sinister yet like one of those paintings from ancient egypt, her dark purple lips when pulled back revealed fangs, the dark makeup coated features and them glowing eyes were greatly elaborated against the background of a skin tone that made her look like she hadn't seen the sun for over 1000 years yet it was flawless. She was very skinny yet looked perfectly healthy, her long skinny fingers tipped with black coloured nail filed down to claws that looked like they could cut through steel as if it was butter.

She wore an out fit that screamed Gothic butterfly, it's a sleeveless type of dress that is basically a corset with elaborite lolita styled curly cues then 2 straps attached to the top of the corset piece where it's attached together at the back of the neck and to embelish it there are large bat wing like attachments on the back with the same Lolita styled curly cues all over them there's something like an obi strapped around the middle at the back where it's tied off hanging down at equal lengths there are 2 cloth structures that have the similar shape to that of a scimitar's blade starting from the base(the part attached to the actual dress) and going down there's vein like designs untill shortly before the end of the tips, coming up from the tips is flame pattern both 'blades' are the same. the skirt is short and is styled similarly too that of a victorian styled skirt, with all the layers each one more elaboritly embelished than the layer below mind you there's only 2 layers, one layer for the skirt and one layer over top, the skirt is very plain the over skirt is highly embelished lolita styled. underneat she wears plain black tights. for sleeves they are more like gloves the way they are attached at the forearm. at the cuffs the over hang the cuffs have the same flame pattern as on the 'obi'. On the top where they are attached it's like a ribbon but it's not tied up like a bow, on the 'sleeves' there's the same lolita styled curly cues all over them but the 'scimitars' literally looked like scimitar blades, there are no lolita curly cues anywhere to be found, the 'wings' are now skeletal where the bones are literally blades , on the ribbons are mean looking metal spikes and the colour scheme is just black leather. Her feet were bare as they weren't even human, they were like t-rex feet but dainty and slender. In the blazing sun's rays u could faintly see that her skin was covered in very fine scales.

Jack opens his big mouth and says " The Wu it's alive!"

The lady stares directly at him at the back of her throat was a low and angry growl then she speaks " Pathetic human, I'm not cursed to remain an inanimate object that follows the will of anyone who wields it and speaks the name some other pathetic human gave it a mere 1500 years ago" she points her hand at him and a simple gesture sends him flying back a few feet. Jack who had what little of his pride beaten down to a pulp decided stupidly to fight back.

"JACKBOTS ATTACK" He screams out and the swarm of about 10 attacks the lady. The lady try's her hand gesture at them but it didn't work so she waits till they com on arms reach before slicing them all to pieces with her claws in a matter of minutes.

She bends down to look at the remains She glares at him "of course these minions were immune as my powers won't work on things that don't really live" she says to herself in a whisper. She gets up then says" I'll let you live the only reason being that you are clearly the creator of these 'Jackbots' which are immune to my powers and you're allegiance is more valuable then you're death."

" Wait who are you lady" Chase goes suddenly.

She sniffs the air " you stink" she stays silent as she shoots him a glare before continuing " you stink of the dead kin which avoid the curse"

" What'r you talking about and answer my question" he asks

" Very well I am the Dragon of Soul if you want a human name from me it is Luned and the kin I'm talking about are dragons." She says

" Wait what do you mean about that curse" Omi pipes up

She turns instantly to face the Xaoilin warriors angry as hell she says one word " Traitors"

"Wait how can we be traitors?" Rai goes stepping into his leader position

" You humans aren't personally but in away you're ancestors are" she pauses "All of you must give me a moment of uninterrupted peace so I can explain everything about a past that has been forgotten by all"

* * *

**End of first chapter.**

**It might not make sense now but it the long run it will**

**Rate and Review. and suggestions on what to put in the story is greatly appreciated **


End file.
